


The Burial

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Warning- Feels ahead*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burial

Dean stood on the edge of a mini cliff. Only six feet to the bottom. If he fell or jumped he wouldn't hurt himself, but just standing there was hurting worse than jumping off a hundred foot cliff and hitting the ground below. He had dug this himself, it was the only way. No one else could have done it, he wouldn't allow it. Cas deserved better. Sam walked out of the bunker and slowly made his way to Dean, two beer bottles quietly hitting each other as he stepped, 'chink, chink, chink' Dean did not turn around though he knew that Sam was behind him now, "Dean?" Sam asked tentatively. Dean didn't respond. "Dean, I- I am so sorry." He held out one of the bottles to Dean, but Dean didn't take it. He simply shook his head slowly, "do you need some time alone?" Sam asked getting worried that Dean would never talk again.  
"Just a sec." Dean said in a gruff almost angry voice. Sam stepped back and Dean inched closer to the edge. He wrapped his fingers from his right hand around the silver band encasing his finger. He pulled and the ring came off with little work. He hadn't known what size, but it didn't matter. It never had mattered. Dean shivered although it was not cold. He felt naked without that ring. Although he had only worn it for a month it had become all of him. Everything that he had ever been and would have ever been was embodied in this ring. Quietly he let a few words seep out of himself, "'till death do we part. I never thought that would apply to us huh? My angel." Dean wiped his cheeks and pushed his right hand into his pocket. He pulled out a second ring, almost identical to the first. But this one was less familiar, only a little less. He grabbed his ring and held it out over the open grave, "I'll never forget you. Here, you keep mine and I'll keep yours... Okay?" Dean choked out, the tears began to cloud his vision so much that he began to feel vertigo. He might as well be falling into the grave. He should be the one who was tossed in. Pushed over the edge and cracked his head open. It should have been him. He dropped the ring onto the body bag as he dropped to his knees. "If anybody is listening. If anybody can help. Now is your chance to speak up. I would give my soul for this..." Dean couldn't speak any more, the sobs that were forcing their way up his throat made it almost impossible to breath let alone talk. There was no response. 'Then I'm coming for each and every one of you bastards' Dean wanted to yell. He tried, but all that came out was a very loud sob. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up in amazement wondering who had come to his rescue.  
Sam looked back down at him, "Dean, it's time." Dean sobbed again but he nodded. He shakily grabbed a shovel and put the first pile of dirt over his best friend, the man who had saved him, the man who he loved, and he collapsed. The shovel stuck in the pile of dirt and Dean was left sobbing into his knees. "Come on." Sam said, he felt a little heartless for pulling Dean away, but Dean had spent half the day digging the grave and the other half sobbing over Cas's lifeless body. "It's time to let him go." Sam said, the past two days had been spent either in tears or trying to find a way to fix Cas, and now Dean needed to let go. Sam felt so sorry for him. He had never seen Dean fall apart like this. Dean had always hidden his emotions from Sam. He kept them bottled up, maybe he shared them with Cas. Dean sobbed one final time then stood up. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low. He picked back up the shovel, "Dean, no, it's okay, I can take care of that. Please, just let me do that and go inside and get some rest." Sam pleaded.  
Dean shook his head, "I'll never rest again. Not until I find every son-of-a-" Dean cut off, he hadn't sworn since he had begun to date Cas. He knew how much Cas hated it. "Every one who could have helped and tortured the true reason they didn't out of them." He put another shovel-full of dirt into the grave. Slowly the body was covered. They stood in silence. Once the grave was filled Dean handed Sam the shovel. He walked back towards the bunker. Sam put away the shovel and made his way to Dean's room. Dean was laying on his bed arms and legs curled in close to him. He was not moving.  
"I'm sorry" they both whispered in unison.


End file.
